The present invention was first described in Disclosure Document Number 477,951 filed on Aug. 4, 2000. There are no previously filed, nor currently any co-pending applications, anywhere in the world.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to seat belt alarm devices and, more particularly, to a self contained, buckle attachable and actuated alarm device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Child safety is among the most important issues that concern today""s parents. These concerns are heightened in the area of automobile safety. When children reach the age/size where the use of a child safety seat is unavailable, parents resort to seatbelts to protect their children""s lives. However, as many parents know, children at that age are prone to play with the buckles that secure the seatbelt, creating a dangerous situation should the buckle become released. As a result, parents must monitor their children, which creates the additional risk of taking their eyes off the road.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
The following patents disclose a sensor and alarm for prompting the use of seatbelts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,760,684 issued in the name of Orbach
U.S. Pat. No. 4,849,733 issued in the name of Conigliaro et al.
The following patents describe a device for playing a recorded message to remind vehicle occupants to fasten their seatbelt.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,403 issued in the name of Apfel
U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,789 issued in the name of Paschal
U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,358 issued in the name of Burt, III
U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,028 issued in the name of Danchilla.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,221 issued in the name of Mutter et al. discloses a seatbelt usage indicating system with a sensor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,955 issued in the name of Howard describes a seat belt switch that controls power to convenience functions of a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,364 issued in the name of Takagi et al. discloses a low fuel warning voice system for a vehicle.
Of considerable relevance is Of particular interest are U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,358 issued in the name of Burt, III and U.S. Pat. No. 5,760,684 issued in the name of Orbach. While some feature are incorporated into this invention in combination, other elements are different enough as to make the combination distinguished over the prior art as an aftermarket, self contained, buckle attachable and actuated alarm device including the use of alarm actuation by direct mechanical linkage to the buckle impingement cam.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an automatic means by which the seatbelts of children can be monitored to ensure they remain buckled.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved means by which the seatbelts of children can be monitored to ensure they remain buckled.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide an improved self contained, buckle attachable and actuated alarm device including the use of alarm actuation by direct mechanical linkage to the buckle impingement cam.
Briefly described according to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus that alerts a motor vehicle driver that a seatbelt has been unlatched is provided. The invention is an electronic device which provides an audible annunciation that a seat belt has been unbuckled. The device is placed upon the buckle portion of the seat belt and is armed and activated via a small switch when the matching seat belt tab is inserted. When the seat belt is opened, the tab removed, and the switch is once again activated, a voice synthesizer alerts the driver that the seat belt is now unlatched. While the verbal warning can be virtually anything, it is envisioned that a verbal phrase such as xe2x80x9cSEAT BELT IS NOW UNLATCHEDxe2x80x9d would be the most effective. In this manner the driver can be assured that seat belts, especially those on children, remained latched while the car is in motion. The voice synthesizer, along with the switch and the battery are contained within a suitable plastic container that does not interfere with the operation of the seatbelt, nor does it produce a source of possible injury in the case of an accident.
The use of the present invention provides automatic assurance to drivers that children and others are safely belted while traveling in a motor vehicle.